


The Night Is Full of Love

by Accel



Series: Heart to Heart [2]
Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Gunplay, Light D/s, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accel/pseuds/Accel
Summary: Temptation lurks in a darkened room in the form of a certain turquoise gun toting robot.





	

Duke leaned back in his chair and cast a glance at the other occupant of the Decker Room. Gunmax was meticulously polishing his handgun with a cloth, like he’d been doing for the last ten minutes. The light from the screen caught on the surface of the gun, as well as Gunmax’s forearms and legs. Duke couldn’t help thinking of how it would feel to drag his fingertips over the smooth, shiny surface of Gunmax’s thigh. How he would react to kisses pressed against the pristine white armour covering his shins.

Gunmax looked up and caught Duke’s eye. “Need something?” he said. Duke shook his head, pushing his current thoughts away and directing his attention back to the screen. They were still on duty, albeit only for a few more minutes. Anything not related to work could wait until then.

Duke spent a minute flicking through another batch of images from their latest case. He glanced in Gunmax’s direction again when he heard a faint splattering sound. Gunmax clicked his tongue in annoyance, setting his oil can down and pulling out another cloth to mop up the spilt oil. He picked up his gun but instead of wiping it down, he paused, seeming to watch the oil trickle down the barrel of the weapon.

Duke was startled to see Gunmax’s visor withdraw. Amber eyes caught his and Duke’s engine stuttered. He’d almost forgotten how gorgeous Gunmax was when he went without his visor. Without breaking eye contact, Gunmax ran his tongue along the barrel, licking up the stray drops of oil. Duke gaped at him. He continued laving his tongue over the gun even after all the oil had been cleaned away.

In seconds, Duke was out of his seat and in front of Gunmax, hand curled around his wrist. It felt like a bolt of lightning had struck him, trails of heat and electricity crackling through his fuel lines. “Gunmax,” he said, voice strained.

Gunmax smirked up at him. “See something you want?” he said.

“But— We can’t do this in the Decker Room,” Duke said, somewhat coming to his senses. He couldn’t bring himself to let go of Gunmax, though.

Gunmax looked at him with something akin to pity. “You don’t know how many times our fellow detectives have fucked in here,” he said.

Duke’s thought processes ground to a halt at that. He imagined Gunmax, or Power Joe, or _Deckerd_ spread out over a desk, looking as delectable as premium fuel. Accountability and desire warred within him. They were still on duty— but Gunmax was _right there_ , practically begging to be taken—

To hell with it. Duke closed the gap between them and kissed Gunmax none too elegantly. Gunmax returned the kiss, gun discarded in favour of reaching up and winding his arms around Duke’s waist. When he broke the kiss and rose out of his seat, Duke impulsively kicked the chair out of the way and pushed him back.

Gunmax made a surprised sound when he found himself sitting on the table. “How forward of you,” he said, looking almost too pleased. Duke’s response was to kiss him hard, which he responded eagerly to.

“I suppose you’ve fucked someone in here?” Duke said the next time their mouths parted.

Gunmax smirked at him again. “I think you know the answer to that, baby,” he said.

Duke held Gunmax’s chin and tilted his head back, biting at the sheeting covering his delicate neck cables. “And Deckerd?” he said, voice low.

Gunmax arched against him, a raw sound of pleasure leaving him. “You’ll have to ask him about that,” he said, already sounding breathy. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

Duke hummed thoughtfully and filed the thought away for later. That promised to be an interesting conversation, regardless of what the outcome was. He continued to bite at Gunmax’s neck, kissing and licking at the outline of cables whenever he came across them. Gunmax’s hands wandered over his back, teasing at sensitive seams.

Duke cupped Gunmax’s face in his hands, pressing a brief kiss to his lips. The smile Gunmax gave him this time was mostly genuine, with only a trace of cockiness. “So, how do you want me?” he said.

The question took Duke by surprise as he hadn’t exactly gone into this with a plan. “What do you want?” he said honestly.

Gunmax looked at him consideringly. He lay back, grey thighs parted invitingly. “How about you tie me up and have your way with me?” he said.

One of these days Duke was going to expire from how attractive Gunmax was. “Tie you up with what?” he said. They didn’t have any of the…tools on hand that he knew the others used.

Gunmax pointed at the compartment at Duke’s hip. On autopilot, Duke opened it and pulled out his handcuffs. “Oh,” he said, firmly pushing away the thought process screaming at him about how this was wildly inappropriate. He was certain that more risqué acts had been performed with police equipment in this building.

Gunmax turned over and brought his hands together, positioning them over the small of his back. “Come on,” he said, wriggling a little. “I’ll tell you if my wrists start feeling hinky, promise.”

Duke hesitated for a moment, then snapped the handcuffs shut around his wrists. He had to suppress a groan as he looked at the enticing sight that was a bound, (mostly) helpless Gunmax. Resisting the urge to touch himself, Duke picked up Gunmax’s gun, which was lying haphazardly on the table. Thankfully, it wasn’t loaded. He wouldn’t put it past Gunmax to clean it while there were still bullets in it.

“I wouldn’t mind if you put that to good use,” Gunmax said, leering.

“What?” Duke said, horrified. There was only one thing Gunmax could be talking about. “Wh— I’m putting this someplace safe. I’m not putting it _inside_ you.”

“Not all of it,” Gunmax said, sounding disappointed. “Just the barrel. But, okay.”

Duke’s hand dipped, the muzzle of the gun tapping against Gunmax’s ass. “You…really wouldn’t mind?” he said uncertainly. The thought process that liked to scream about things such as appropriateness and safety was back, but it was being drowned out by the thought of Gunmax moaning as Duke buried the gun inside him.

“I really wouldn’t,” Gunmax said, looking incredibly eager. His panel drew back and Duke’s spike ached as he stared at Gunmax’s already wet valve. It was the same shade of green as the rest of him except for his external node, which was a bright red. He longed to put his mouth against him, but he instead rubbed the barrel against the folds of his valve, getting it wet with lubricant. Gunmax shuddered and spread his legs wider. Taking that as encouragement, Duke angled the gun and carefully rubbed it against his external node. Gunmax moaned at the touch.

“You tease,” Gunmax said.

“I thought you said I could have my way with you,” Duke said, his voice more steady than he felt.

“I meant fucking me senseless, not teasing me to death,” Gunmax griped.

“I’ll get on with it, then,” Duke said. He dragged the muzzle of the gun to his valve entrance and slowly pushed the entire barrel inside. He pulled the gun out until only the muzzle was in his valve, and thrust it in again.

Gunmax whined impatiently. “Harder. You’re not going to hurt me,” he said.

Duke began fucking him with the gun in earnest. Gunmax moaned, shifting restlessly and pulling on the handcuffs. He jerked and cried out when Duke rubbed his external node with his other hand. The gun barrel was practically dripping with Gunmax’s fluids and more was seeping out of him by the second. It was making a mess on the table but that was a very distant concern to Duke. At the moment, all that mattered was drawing more of those sounds out of Gunmax.

It was safe to say that this was one of the hottest things Duke had ever done. His spike panel had already opened, his red and white spike standing erect and lubricant seeping out of the slit. He could feel how wet his own valve was as well. He wouldn’t be surprised if lubricant had already started trickling out between the gaps of his panel and down his thigh.

Gunmax kicked Duke’s leg. Duke stopped moving in surprise. Gunmax twisted his torso in order to turn his head towards him. Duke watched him wet his lips before speaking. “I think that’s enough foreplay, don’t you?” Gunmax said. His face was creased with pleasure and there was a wide smirk on his face. “Give me your spike.”

Duke would gladly do so. He hastily pulled the gun out and set it aside. He couldn’t resist stroking his spike a few times, smearing lubricant all over the length. He pressed a hand over his mouth to muffle a moan. He was so aroused from their foreplay that he wasn’t sure he was going to last that long.

He positioned the head of his spike at Gunmax’s entrance and pushed inside, letting out a long groan as he slid in with no resistance. Gunmax clenched around him, a satisfied moan leaving him. Duke placed his hands on Gunmax’s hips and slowly thrust in and out of him. He would never tire of how incredible it felt to be buried inside someone’s hot, slick valve.

“What do we have here?” someone said. Gunmax’s head jerked up. Duke froze. A vivid visualisation of him being fired for inappropriate workplace conduct filled his head before he registered that, one, the voice didn’t belong to an authority figure, and two, it had come from the ceiling.

“Damn it, Shadowmaru, you almost made Duke crash,” Gunmax said, his head falling back to the desk with a thunk.

“I believe I have smelling salts somewhere on me,” Shadowmaru said as he descended from the vent and landed on the floor with barely a sound.

“I— Maybe we should take this somewhere else,” Duke said faintly. He started to withdraw from Gunmax but had to stop when Gunmax’s legs somewhat awkwardly wrapped around his.

“Oh, no, no, no, you’re not going anywhere,” Gunmax said. “Shadowmaru, stop him from going anywhere.”

“Not to worry, Duke,” Shadowmaru said with a smile. “There’s no one in our vicinity and the cleaning staff won’t be here for another hour.”

“Were you watching us?” Duke said.

“Only for a minute. I prefer to make my presence known before I voyeur,” Shadowmaru said, pressing a hand to his chest. “I see you’ve been busy, though.” He grinned at the lubricant covered gun. Duke felt embarrassment creeping into his processor.

“He was pretty good at it for his first time. I wish I had my shotgun with me,” Gunmax said wistfully.

“What,” Duke said flatly.

“What we did was nothing. You should see McCrane going at it with his shotgun,” Gunmax said, snickering.

Duke pressed a hand to his forehead. McCrane, of all people. He supposed he shouldn’t underestimate the desire to insert phallic-shaped objects inside oneself. When he lowered his hand, the other two were looking at him with concern. “I think we’re gonna need those smelling salts,” Gunmax said.

“I’m fine,” Duke said. “Can we get back to having sex?”

“I’ll leave you to it,” Shadowmaru said. “Unless you’d like me to join you?”

“Of course,” Duke said, a small smile on his face. “You’re always welcome to.”

“ _Please_ join us,” Gunmax said. He abandoned his pincer grip on Duke’s legs in favour of rather futilely wriggling closer to Shadowmaru. “I want to suck a spike so bad.”

Shadowmaru chuckled and placed a hand on Gunmax’s head. Gunmax pushed against it happily. “Now, now, have patience. I have something else you should suck first,” Shadowmaru said. Duke’s erection made itself known as Shadowmaru picked up the gun.

“Be a good boy and clean it,” Shadowmaru said, pushing the muzzle into Gunmax’s mouth. Duke groaned at the sight of Gunmax licking and sucking his own fluids off the gun. He couldn’t keep his hips from bucking forward, which elicited a muffled groan from Gunmax in return.

“Try to go slow,” Shadowmaru said to Duke, the heated look in Shadowmaru’s eyes sending a pleasant shiver through him. He did as he was instructed, fucking Gunmax with deep, slow thrusts. He watched transfixed as Shadowmaru he drew the gun, now covered with oral lubricant, out of Gunmax’s mouth and put it aside. Shadowmaru drew back his panel and Gunmax strained towards the erect spike, mouth already open.

Duke moaned as Gunmax licked at the underside of the spike and then took the head into his mouth. After a minute, Shadowmaru grasped Gunmax’s head with both hands and pushed his spike deep into his mouth, not stopping until his lips touched his pelvis. Going by the small gush of lubricant suddenly leaving Gunmax’s valve, he was most definitely enjoying this.

Duke had witnessed Gunmax deepthroating someone more than once before and he was always amazed that a whole spike could fit in his mouth. This especially applied to Shadowmaru, as his spike ran on the large side. Duke remembered how huge it had felt inside his valve. He dismissed his thoughts and focused on the present, timing his thrusts so they matched Shadowmaru’s pace. He thought that Gunmax looked beautiful like this, pinned between them.

Shadowmaru pulled all the way out of Gunmax, soothingly rubbing Gunmax’s head as he spent a few moments coughing. “Something you want to say?” Shadowmaru said.

“Fuck me harder,” Gunmax said, voice hoarse.

Shadowmaru hummed and rubbed his hands over Gunmax’s head. “Do you think he deserves it, Duke?”

It took a moment for Duke to make his voice function. “I think he does,” he said. On one hand, it would be hot to see Gunmax even more riled up, but on the other, if Duke’s engine ran any hotter he was going to spontaneously combust.

Shadowmaru smiled, and Gunmax choked as he roughly slammed his spike into his mouth. Duke took this as the cue to stop holding back and started hammering into Gunmax’s hot, slick valve. He couldn’t stop moaning as white hot pleasure coursed through him and built up into an overload. He came hard, his vision going black for a few seconds as he coated Gunmax’s insides with his lubricant.

Upon seeing that Gunmax hadn’t overloaded yet, Duke went straight to his knees and hooked his arms around Gunmax’s legs. He pressed kisses to the inside of a thigh, lapping up the trails of lubricant. Gunmax jolted when Duke pressed his lips against the heated, sweet tasting folds of his valve. He heard a muffled cry as he pushed his tongue inside him, followed by two fingers. He pumped them in and out while he swallowed up the mess of his and Gunmax’s lubricant.

Duke slid his tongue down, placing his mouth on Gunmax’s external node to lick and suck at it. A high pitched sound came from Gunmax. His valve clenched around Duke’s fingers and lubricant gushed out of him as he was pushed over the edge and into an overload. Duke stood up, licking at his lips. He watched entranced as Shadowmaru thrust into Gunmax a few more times and spilled inside his mouth, his face contorted with pleasure.

Gunmax coughed a little, throat working as he swallowed Shadowmaru’s lubricant. When Duke freed his wrists from the handcuffs, he lazily flopped onto his back, spreading his limbs over the surface of the table. “That was nice,” Gunmax said.

Duke looked in dismay at the fluids that covered the desk. “Move, I need to clean this up,” he said, attempting to move Gunmax’s foot out of the way. Gunmax was uncooperative, yanking his foot out of his grasp.

“I do believe that Deckerd is coming this way,” Shadowmaru suddenly said.

Duke would most definitely not describe the noise that came out of him as a shriek. “What?! Why?!” he said.

“Probably ‘cause our shift ended half an hour ago,” Gunmax said, waving a hand.

“How about I clean up here while you two go have a wash,” Shadowmaru suggested.

“Good idea, thank you,” Duke said, nodding vigorously.

“But I don’t wanna move,” Gunmax whined. He shouted when Duke scooped him up in a fireman hold.

“I don’t want Deckerd to know we fucked in the Decker room!” Duke said.

“What’s the big deal?! It’s not like he doesn’t know about that time we basically gangbanged Power Joe on th— Hey, watch it, you almost clipped my antenna—”

Shadowmaru chuckled as they exited the room, the sound of their argument fading away. He hummed thoughtfully, adding ‘convince Deckerd to participate in group sex in the Decker Room’ to the Friday night orgy ideas list.

 


End file.
